Various medical imaging techniques may be used, such as in imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Examples of medical imaging techniques include ultrasound imaging, computed tomography (CT) scans, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc. The manner by which images are generated during medical imaging depends on the particular technique.
For example, ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce ultrasound images, typically of organs, tissues, objects (e.g., fetus) inside the human body. Images produced or generated during medical imaging may be two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D), and/or four-dimensional (4D) images (essentially real-time/continuous 3D images). During medical imaging, imaging datasets (including, e.g., volumetric imaging datasets during 3D/4D imaging) are acquired and used in generating and rendering corresponding images (e.g., via a display) in real-time.
Conventional and traditional approaches may, however, have some drawbacks and/or shortcomings. For example, conventional systems and methods may be inefficient—e.g., suffering from rather low speed of acquisition of ultrasound echoes, particularly with respect to certain modes of ultrasound imaging.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.